


Cuddle

by madhlae



Series: Lucifer morningstar/Marcus Pierce [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Lucifer wants to cuddle Marcus.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATURE.





	Cuddle

Lucifer had went to bed naked like he normally dose. By morning Lucifer had cuddled up to Marcus.

Marcus did not mind cuddling, what he minded was doing it naked. Marcus just did not like to cuddle naked.

When Marcus woke up and found a naked Lucifer cuddled up to him. Marcus has gently pushed Lucifer off and got up to go to the bath room.

But before Marcus was out of the bed Lucifer was around his waist. Holding on to Marcus like it was life or death.

“Let go Lucifer.” Marcus said, needing to go to the bathroom.

“No, cuddle with me.” Lucifer said, pulling Marcus back down.

“Lucifer, I have to go to the bathroom.” Marcus said.

“Cuddle” Lucifer kept saying over and over.Then Marcus pinched Lucifer stomach.

Lucifer screamed. “Meany”

When Marcus got back Lucifer was under all the Pillows and covers.

When Marcus got back in bed Lucifer tried to kick him off.

“Lucifer stop.” Marcus said, trying to get back in bed, but was kicked out.

“Lucifer!” Marcus screamed.

“No you wont cuddle then you cant get in bed.” Lucifer said, kicking some more.

“You really want to cuddle that bad.” Marcus said.

“Yes” Lucifer said.

“Fine just put some underwear on.” Marcus said.

Lucifer then jumped out of bed and got some underwear on so he could cuddle Marcus.

Lucifer then jumped back in bed with Marcus and cuddled up close the him.

Marcus gave Lucifer a kiss to the forehead and said. “I love you.”

“I love you to, now shh and cuddle me.” Lucifer said, making Marcus laugh and Marcus gave Laugh a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
